ZeroXYuuki Oneshot
by MewRainbow100
Summary: Zero blushes, gets nervous, and has erections around Yuuki. Plus he's jealous of the way Kaname acts around Yuuki. This has to mean something but will Yuuki find out what it is? And if she does, will she feel the same way?


ZeroXYuuki Oneshot

(Zero's P.O.V)

The first time I met her I didn't think she'd be right for me. Now, looking back, I've realized she's the only girl for me. Despite the fact that she's in love with her brother, which is completely revolting, I still love her. I wish she could see me and not him all the time. I want to be her one and only. I want to be Mr. Zero Kuran. I mean I want her to be Mrs. Yuuki Kiyru. Yeah that sounds better. Anyway, I want her to stop looking only at Kaname and look at me. Me, Zero Kiryu. I want her to see me as Zero and not as just another student. I hope I can find the courage to say something to her but I've noticed something lately. Kaname's been acting more and more strange lately. Ever since that incident where HE killed Shizuka NOT ME, he's been keeping secrets more and more and he's hiding things from the night class, let alone Yuuki, the Headmaster, and me. And on top of that, Aidou's been living with us for a while since he witnessed Kaname murdering Shizuka. He's been afraid that Kaname will do something durastic to him if he were to find out but I'm not worried about Adiou. I'm worried about Yuuki. I'm pretty sure he's gonna do something durastic to Yuuki and I'm gonna do my best to prevent that. How I don't know yet but I'll find a way. Even if it means killing that asshole who's stealing Yuuki from me.

(In class that day...)

"I dunno Yori, It's just Kaname's more distant now and I'm getting worried." Yuuki said to her best friend Yori. "Do you think that it could be because of that incident with Zero?" Yori asked. "It could be but...he's never acted like this before at all." Yuuki replied. "I understand what you're saying Yuuki." Yori said. "What about Zero? Is he okay?" Yori asked blushing a little. "He's been okay I guess. He's been walking around a lot more lately." Yuuki replied. "I see. Well, have fun this morning with the Night Class since I know this is your last day in this class." Yori said hugging her best friend. "Thanks Yori. I'll still see you at night though." Yuuki told her. "Yeah you're right. I'll miss sharing a room with you though." Yori said. "I will too." Yuuki said before she waved goodbye to her best friend. "Ze-ro!" Yuuki said coming up behind me and slapping me in the back of my head. "You insist on doing this all the time." I said rubbing my head. "Whatever Zero. Come on we have to get back to our rooms and pack up our stuff in the Sun Dorm so we can go to the Moon Dorm. Headmaster said so." Yuuki said smiling. "Whatever Yuuki." I said turning away from her. I couldn't let her see that my face was bright red. "Let's go then." She said grabbing my arm and dragging me back to our dorm room.

(25 minutes of packing later...)

"Yuuki! Are you packed yet?" I asked knocking on her door. "Hold on Zero! I'll be out in a..." She said before I heard her moan. My face turned bright red as I thought of the things that could be going on in there. "Yuuki are you okay?" I asked wanting to open the door but restraining myself. "Yeah! I'm just taking a quick shower. I'll be there in a few just wait." She said. I waited a few good minutes before Yuuki said I could come in. I hesitated at first but then I opened the door slowly. I walked in and closed the door behind us. She had her back to me and she had only her underwear on and she was trying to get her bra strap together. My face was as bright as ever as I saw Yuuki standing there. I could feel myself tightning painfully in a place I didn't think was possible."Zero can you do this up for me?" She asked. "Um...sure." I said as I walked slowly over to her. I reached my hand out and I did up her bra strap. "Thanks Zero." She said grabbing her uniform and putting it on. Then she turned around and faced me. "Um...Zero, what's with you?" She asked looking down. I looked where she was looking and I felt it tighten more painfully as I saw where she was looking. "N-N-N-Nothing Yuuki!" I said smiling nervously, covering my erection quickly. "Whatever you say Zero." She said before she kissed me on the cheek. I stood there in shock until she said, "Come on Zero. Aidou and the others are waiting for us." before grabbing her bags and walking out of her old bedroom as if nothing had just happened. I grabbed my bags and followed her, closing the door behind me.

(At the Moon Dormantory)

"Zero! Yuuki! Finally! Now Aidou will shut up!" Ruka said when we arrived. "Was it that bad?" Yuuki asked. "You have no idea Yuuki-sama." Akatsuki said. She hit him on the head before she said, "I thought I told you, No formalities!" Aidou chuckled a little as he watched Akatsuki get hit on the head a second time. "What are you laughing at Hanabusa?" Akatsuki asked. "Nothing Akatsuki." He said before he burst into uncontrolable laughter. Akatsuki got pissed off and walked over to his baby cousin. "Akatsuki what in the hell are you doing?" Senri asked walking out from his bedroom. Akatsuki ignored him and when he reached Aidou, he punched him hard in his stomach. "Someone cover my ears quickly!" Ruka said before Rima ran over to her and covered her ears as Aidou burped loudly. "How many times do I have to tell you that always happens when you hit me there?" Aidou ranted. "I dunno." Akatsuki said casually before he walked away. Aidou got pissed and tried to hit Akatsuki but Rima stopped him. "He'll just hit you there again." She warned. "Yeah you're right." Aidou said unclenching his fist and putting his arm back at his side. "Anyway, YUUKI-CHAN!" Aidou said diving into her arms. "Nice to see you too Idol, I mean Aidou." She said trying to get free from his tight hug. "Yuuki." Rima said hugging her but not as tightly. "Nice to see you in the night class with us." Ruka said hugging her as well. "Hi Senri." Yuuki said shyly because Senri is scary sometimes. "Hello Yuuki." He said not bothering to look her way. "Hey it's Yuuki!" Takuma said hugging her. "Ah. You've arrived already little sister." Said a voice. "Who's there?" I asked. Just as I said that, Kaname appeared behind Yuuki and hugged her from behind. "My dear, sweet little sister Yuuki." He said. "Kaname-niisan." She said holding his arms around her. I looked away cause I couldn't stand watching him hug her. "Oooh Zero's jealous!" Aidou teasted. "Aidou, two words. Shut. up." I said glaring at him as if daring him to argue further. "Hello...Kiryu." Kaname said. "Hello...Kuran." I replied coldly. "Ooh. What's up your butt today?" Kaname teased. "Can't get pissed. Can't get pissed. Can't get pissed." I repeated in my mind. "Nothing that concerns you Kuran." I said turning away from him. "Poor Kiryu's jealous Yuuki loves me more than you. Is that it?" Kaname teased further and that was it. He had crossed the line and everyone gasped in horror as they watched me snap on Kaname Kuran.

(After the fight...)

"I didn't think Zero could do that!" Akatsuki and Aidou said in shock. They stared at me in amazement as I brushed my clothes off and stormed to my new bedroom before slamming the door behind me. "Someone's a little pissed." Senri said under his breath. "Yuuki I think you should talk to him." Said a voice. The night class turned around to see an exact copy of me along with a girl who looked like us but she was a little shorter and her eyes were a little darker. "Wait a minute...Ichiru-san?" Yuuki asked in amazement. As soon as I heard his name come from her mouth, I ran out of my room to see if it was true. To my surprise, my baby twin brother was standing there. "I-CHI-RU." I growled, ready to kill him. "Wait, I'm not here to start anything." Ichiru said. "What are you doing with Maria?" I asked in anger. "We're married and we're not working for Shizuka anymore." Ichiru told me. "How can I know you're not lying to me?" I asked. "Because I had already betrayed Shizuka..." Maria started to say. "And if I married her that would mean I was betraying her as well and we would both get kicked out." Ichiru finished. "We got married anyway and we were kicked out of Shizuka's hideout." Maria added. "Besides, all she does there is fuck Ri-" Ichiru started to say before Yuuki covered his mouth quickly. "Don't say that name around Senri. He'll go all insane and get really pissed." Yuuki whispered harshly. "Sorry." Ichiru whispered back. "What were you saying?" Senri asked. "You weren't paying attention were you?" Ruka asked. "No I wasn't." Senri replied. Ichiru sighed in relief before saying, "Good. I thought he was gonna get all pissed cause I said Rido's name." All of us gasped in horror as we watched Senri's eye twitch at that name. "Dammit Ichiru!" I said before I protected my brother as a chair came flying his way. "Oh shit everyone find cover!" Aidou said as more objects came flying towards us out of nowhere. We all got under something and protected ourselves and Senri went insane.

(After Senri's rampage...)

"Damn. I didn't think he'd get THAT pissed." Ichiru said brushing the dust off his night class uniform. "He can get worse. Trust me." Aidou said before he shivered at the memory. "Oh I remember that day. He beat the shit outa you." Akatsuki said. "I know. I was there." Aidou said. "Anyway Ichiru, you're gonna join the night class?" I asked helping the others clean up after Senri's rampage. "Yeah. I'm just like you now!" He said smiling as he also helped us clean up. "Yay for you." I said sarcastically. "So anyway, I heard we were gonna share a room together like we used to. Then Yuuki and Maria will share a room together. How cool is that?" He asked. As soon as I heard that I stopped. "Yuuki and who?" I asked. "Yuuki and Maria are gonna share a room while you and me share a room." He repeated. I froze before I stood up and ran to my bedroom once again, slamming the door behind me.

(In Zero and Ichiru's bedroom with Zero...)

"Dammit!" I shouted slamming my fists into the covers of the bed. I threw myself in the bed threw off my shirt and pants. I noticed my erection had gone down but I still felt it there. I sighed in relief , glad that no one said anything about it. Then I heard a knock at the door. "Who is it?" I asked, still pissed off. "Zero are you okay?" I heard a soft voice say before the door was opened a crack. "Zero are you...oh my goodness!" Yuuki started to say before she noticed my attire. "Y-Yu-Yuuki!" I said blushing and throwing the covers over myself. "What are you doing here?" I asked. "I wanted to see if you were okay." She replied. "I'm fine now Yuuki could you go cause I have to do something." I said feeling them tighten even more than before in a very uncomfortable and painful position. "What's wrong Zero?" She asked noticing the pained look on my face as she walked closer to the bed. "Yuuki please don' t come any closer." I said feeling it tighten even more. She walked over to me and crawled on the bed towards me til' she was sitting right above my erection. "Do you need my blood Zero?" She asked. "No I need relief." I said. "Then let it out." She said. "Not that kinda relief Yuuki. A different kind." I said moving a little and I accidently touched my erection to her forbidden area. (Zero still has his boxers on and he's under the covers and Yuuki still has her skirt and underwear on so they didn't actually touch, but she could feel his erection) She gasped as she felt it touch her. "You mean THAT kind of relief?" Yuuki asked. "Yeah and I can't do THAT with you here." I said blushing. "Um...Zero? Can I ask you something?" Yuuki asked. "Yeah what?" I asked. "Do you ave an erection?" She asked blushing. My face burned bright red as I answered, "Yeah." She looked at me as I turned away. She cupped my chin in her hand and turned my face towards hers. When she did, her lips touched mine but only for a few seconds. "Yuuki I..." I said when we pulled away. "Zero I love you." She said. I looked at her in surprise. "I thought you loved Kaname!" I said. "I love Kaname as my brother. Not as a boyfriend or something like that. I love you like that." She said. I listened as she continued, "I tried to deny it everytime cause I only saw you as a friend and nothing more but I couldn't. My feelings for you are like magnets. I'm attracted to you like a magnet." I looked at her and rolled my eyes. "You've been listening to Hatsune Miku again haven't you?" I asked. "I can't help it Zero. Her songs are addictive! Besides, I really do love you Zero." I said. "Yuuki I loved you since I first met you and I've always wanted you but I didn't think you'd love me back." I said. "Well you can have me Zero." She said. "Really?" I asked. "Yes. You can have all of me." She told me. "Are you sure you wanna do this?" I asked. "Zero enough with the questions." She said laughing. "Alright. alright. I get it." I said. "How about I come under there with you?" She asked in the sexiest voice she could do. "If you must but first, undress." I said. "As you wish Ouji-sama." She said. "World is Mine now. You listen to her too much." I said. "Shut up!" She said. "Okay whatever." I said. I watched as she undressed in front of me. I took off my boxers and threw them on the floor as she crawled closer to me and got under the covers with me. She laid on top of me and I kissed her then it went from there and she helped me achieve the relief I so desperately needed.


End file.
